A need exists for a method to quickly assemble interlocking filters and form a non-deforming particulate filtration bank of filters through which air only passes through filter media, that is adaptable in the field to various sizes and shapes, and provides 95 percent particulate filtration when formed as the non-deforming particulate filtration bank.
A need exists for method to create a non-deforming particulate filtration bank that provides extra support between filters that are used in heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems.
A further need exists for a method to preventing bypass of airflow between connected filters that damages secondary filters, tertiary filters, and heating, ventilation, air conditioning equipment.
A need exists for a method that takes less time to custom fit filters into spaces in heating, ventilation, air conditioning equipment for quick connect and quick disconnect.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.